Her True Intentions
by Kekkan
Summary: A new girls in their class and they're all 15 years old. She knows stuff one usually wouldn't. What's with her mask. And wait, what's her name again? Koko X OC ! Plus other pairings
1. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Everyone is 15 years old now :) Enjoy! The OC is completely made up, don't hate because I had to make her related to the academy in a way other than her Alice.**

Normal

Thoughts

"Speaking"

_Chapter 1; Masquerade_

It was a usual day in class 7B; Kitsuneme was floating above the rest of class, his soft brown hair ruffled from running his fingers through it in anticipation. Sumire was perched on her desk, he legs hanging down onto the chair part, her heels clicking as she moved her legs back and forth, her green permed hair was slightly longer now sitting on her shoulders instead of above them, her dark green eyes searched the class and landed on her one-sided love, Yuu Tobita. His soft blonde hair curled around his black framed glasses, his soft brown eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted as wisps of air slipped past, beside the Class Representative was the well known Hotaru Imai, her short black hair stopped beneath her small earlobes, her violet eyes were rested on her best friend that was currently sitting on the desk beside her. Long brown strands of hair were pulled up in two child like pigtails; big brown orbs watched the door with an aura of excitement being emitted from her small form. At the back of the class were the 'Kings' of the class or even the school. Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Natsume's raven locks were un brushed and looked slightly de-shelved, his crimson eyes never left the small form of Mikan Sakura, his legs were rested on the desk in front of him, his hands behind his head. Beside him was none other than Ruka Nogi; his pale blonde hair was well groomed and positioned perfectly, his baby blue eyes were locked onto the classes teachers outfit, a look of horror etched onto his features, the blonde haired green eyed, pheromone alice user, had a baby pink tuxedo on with a small white rose tucked into the pocket.

The teacher eyed the door impatiently, the class growing louder and louder with each passing second. At the side was a silent student, his muddy chocolate orbs closed in concentration. His spikey blonde hair had changed to a medium orange, his lips were set in a scowl as all the thoughts of the people in the class came rushing towards him, even the nullifier's thoughts could be heard loud and clear by the mind reader. Everyone's minds were full of thoughts on the transfer student they were supposed to be having arrive in the class today, everyone had wondered what her Alice was but Narumi-sensei had simply told them it was rare, just like Mikan's but she wouldn't have to be in the special ability class, she would be in the Latent Type. Everyone's minds reeled with endless possibilities, all the males in the class turned their attention to the door as it slowly opened, well manicured hands at the lip of the door, a soft click was heard as a petite girl walked into the class, her dark blue hair curled around her rosy cheeks, her hair stopped above her collar and was swept across her forehead, had she not been wearing a skirt and had the size of her chest been small, most people would have mistaken her for a boy. Her eyes were barely see able around her dark purple mask, it was the shape of a butterfly, starting under her eyebrows and ending at her cheekbones. To those close enough her eyes looked a dark blue, almost navy. The short blue pleated skirt danced around her thighs in a haunting manner, the small white blouse clung to her chest. She looked innocent. Well as innocent as you can be in the uniform for Alice Academy. She had a pair of long grey socks that stopped an inch above her knees; her heeled shoes were an inky black like everyone else's. Everyone watched in awe as she walked towards Narumi, a look of indifference of her face. A certain boy's eyes snapped open at the mention of his name.

Kokoro Yome. Mind Reading Alice; Latent Ability Type. Single Star

~Koko's P.O.V~

A gasp echoed around the class and various thoughts were thrown about, most were dirty and perverted. After all they are hormonal teenagers. I payed no mind to what was happening around me, my focus elsewhere. I had intended not to pay attention to the new student after all they couldn't be that important, but my thoughts instantly changed as a soft gentle voice spoke into my mind. It wasn't particularly someone's thoughts; it was more like someone was literally speaking to me through their mind. My eyes shot open, my brown eyes met with navy. A wave of worry hit me. How could the new student know so much about me without speaking a word to any of us? Just how powerful is this girl.

"My name is Ai. Ai Andou."

The room was filled with silence, her voice glided across the room, Andou. I've heard that name before but can't place where.

"You're Tsubasa's sister?"

A small smirk slithered along her baby pink lips. "I hope there isn't a problem with that."

Everyone's jaw dropped and the same thought came flooding through my mind, Tsubasa Andou has a sister?!

**Chapter 1. Done! I want to know if anyone like the plot, if not I'll just delete the story. Like the twist with her being Tsubasa's sister and all? **

**Koko x OC 3 **

**Please read and review! It's be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chinese Whispers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Everyone is 15 years old now :) Enjoy! The OC is completely made up, don't hate because I had to make her related to the academy in a way other than her Alice.**

_Chapter 2; Chinese Whispers_

~Koko's P.O.V~

Her eyes roamed around the class, brightening up and dulling down on certain people. It was like she knew everything about them. Narumi-sensei was about to speak but the girl just started to walk, she stopped at the seat beside me, her eyes watching me. A small smile danced along her delicate lips, she glanced to towards the front of the class were Narumi gave her a subtle nod. She sat down in the empty seat beside me; she crossed her left leg over her right and propped her elbows up onto the desk. Her chin rested in her left hand as her right hand tapped on the desk, not obnoxiously but calmly. Everyone's eyes were set on her, Kitsuneme and Ruka's thoughts were the loudest for me at this stage, Natsume's very distant and cut off. I watched the young girl beside me, her eyes flicked over each guy in the class before resting on Natsume, her gaze drifted over to Ruka and then to Kitsuneme, the small smile that graced her lips moments before was now replaced with a scowl, she puffed out her cheeks before facing the board again, her eyes sliding to meet mine. She smiled before turning back to the front of the class just as Jin-Jin walked in.

The class was short, and easy. He had asked multiple questions to students at random, they all answered correctly. Even the not so bright Mikan got the question right. Jin-Jin was suspicious of the phenomenon but didn't bring the topic up, he just continued with the class. As he walked out of the room the bell chimed, everyone got up from their seats and spread out around the class. Everyone except Ai, she just stayed where she was and began munching on a chocolate bar. Mikan ran over to Natsume and started talking about how smart everyone is, the whole class started to talk amongst themselves, most of them bragging about how a voice spoke to them, telling them the answer to the question Jin-Jin had asked. My eyes drifted from the group to the new girl, she was watching us. A smile set along her thin lips.

I shook it off and continued to listen to the conversation and speak up when it was necessary, a thought drifted into my mind, it was Natsume's.

"Pink with black stripes." Everyone froze and turned to face the new student, a look of shock and confusion etched onto each of their faces. She spoke up again answering the unasked question. "You're a real pervert, but you wanted to know didn't you Natsume, the pattern that is." Her lips twitched up into a small, her eyes softened. Everyone stood there awkwardly not getting it, the only people that got it was Natsume, Ai and myself. So she really was the one that spoke to everyone in class.

Natsume blushed and turned his head so he was gazing out the window. Mikan started to stutter incomprehensively before she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Natsume, YOU PERVERT!" Everyone burst into hysterics. The only one that wasn't laughing was her. She was smiling but she wasn't laughing, she obviously didn't find it humorous.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to face Ai yet again, this time they asked her the inevitable, "What alice do you have?"

Her smile faltered before changing to a smirk, her hands reached up to her mask, she slipped her right pointer finger under the bottom of her mask, her left hand held the left side of it, she took off the mask, her long black eyelashes casting shadows on her pale cheeks. Under her right eye was a trail of butterflies, getting bigger as they got to the end of her eye. They were the same purple as the butterfly mask that had previously hid most of her face. She giggled before simply stating her Alice. "I have the Latent Alice."

An odd silence wrapped itself around the classroom, the door slid open and a very familiar high schooler appeared before the class, his lips curling up into a small, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"If it isn't my beautiful little sister."

"Tsubasa."

Well, this should be interesting. Very interesting.

**That's the end for this chapter :) Please read and review!**


	3. One Of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Normal

Thoughts

"Speaking"

_Chapter 3; One Of You_

The interaction between the Andou siblings was quite odd to the rest of the class. Tsubasa was being sweet and Ai was being cold in return. No matter what he said or what he asked her answers would always be cold and short, Hotaru could understand what it's like to have a sibling at the Academy and not get along with them that well. But that was Hotaru she was cold to everyone; even her beloved best friend Mikan Sakura.

"So, Ai-chan, are you interested in any of the young men in this class?" Tsubasa added a playful wink at the end of his sentence; he glanced around the class memorizing their faces again. He happened to notice the light pink blush that stained each of their faces.

"Jeez, Tsubasa. There'll all perverts, Mr Hyuuga here wanted to know Sakura-sans underwear pattern, Tobita-san was in a land of fantasy where the fairy tale was about him and . . . Shouda-san. Kitsuneme was being a flat out pervert commenting about how he can see down girl's tops from above. Nogi-san was, well he's Nogi-san. He was thinking about sweet and innocent animals, and a certain someone. And Yome-san was being an innocent bystander sadly falling victim to their corrupt minds, however he didn't say anything about it. So . . . No." Everyone watched, as she continued sitting not even looking breathless after her semi-short rant. Her legs swinging innocently under her chair, an angelic smile playing along her lips. Tsubasa looked at her suspiciously obviously not buying her answer.

Jeez, will this idiot ever leave me alone?

I frowned and looked at Ai, her eyes were down cast and her mask was back on. Her lips were downturned and she wasn't uttering a single word as every guy in the class including Tsubasa and excluding myself bombarded her with various questions most having to do with why she doesn't like them or something stupid like the type of underwear she has on, with that question my cheeks flushed a pale pink. Who would ask a girl that kind of question? My thoughts exactly but my idiotic brother's just laughing like it's perfectly normal. That was Ai, there's no doubt about it. I smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up sign before speaking what was on Natsume's mind.

"Wow, polka actually has some style now. Wait, why is Koko reading out my thoughts? Why won't he stop? Is he asking for a death wish? Goddamnit Koko stop it this instant or I'll burn you to a crisp." I stopped as I heard a loud thought come straight to me, Mochiage is about to use his Alice on you. I knew there was no way to escape it really, unless someone else can stop the effect of his Alice.

~Natsume's P.O.V~

I watched as Mochiage was about to levitate Koko so we could 'punish' him. But he didn't have the chance to as a flash of blue appeared behind Koko, her small arms wrapped around his waist, she buried her face into his back before they disappeared appearing exactly behind me. Mochiage's use of his Alice missed and got me instead, as I was floating above the class I looked down to watch Ai and Koko burst out laughing soon after everyone else joined in. So maybe. Just maybe, Mikan isn't the only one that can help this class.

**Yeah. 'Punish' hehehe :3 It was a joke ;) Anywho . . . Read and review. **

**Please!**


	4. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Normal

Thoughts ((From others) Usually Ai and Koko semi communicating.)

"Speaking"

_Chapter 4; Heartbeat._

~Koko's P.O.V~

My heart was hammering against my chest as her slim arms stayed around my waist, her small head burrowed into my back. She pulled herself closer to me even as we all started laughing, she didn't let go of me. After she noticed the weird look Natsume was giving her she pulled away from me and teleported back to her desk. She sat abruptly a look of disdain on her face. A soft growl rolled along her tongue as she glared at Natsume and Tsubasa who were currently flicking their eyes from me to Ai. A small blush heated up my cheeks as both of their thoughts drifted by me. Could Koko like Ai and Ai like Koko. 

A small smile graced my lips at the thought, but I had to deny it. I can't let everyone know the truth. "Who would?" I froze and turned to face Ai, her small cheeks were puffed out in annoyance. "Honestly, who would like someone they just met?" Oh. So that's how it is. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement; everyone watched us and sighed before going back to their previous engagements. Ai looked up at Tsubasa, her eyelashes casting mysterious shadows over her cheekbones, a ghost smile danced across her lips before dying back done to the straight line. She shook her head and threw her arm out sporadically, Tsubasa looked to the floor and shuffled out of the room dejectedly.

A dejected sigh elapsed around the room, everyone's head turned to Narumi, who was currently standing at the front of the class with a frown on his lips. "You should get ready for Jinno-sensei. We don't want poor Ai-chan to get scared." As soon as the word Jinno left his lips everyone was in a state of shock, horrified expressions on everyone's face, with the exception of Hotaru, Natsume and Ai. Their eyes were set to the front; Ai's mask was covering her slim face. Her emotions harder to understand as her eyes were obscured from view.

As the door slowly slid open, she jumped up, her eyes downcast, her lips trembling, her thoughts unattainable. A small whimper escaped her lips sounding slightly chocked.

"Ella."

The whisper was unheard by the class, the only exception being me. Because I was standing right beside her.

Ella?

**Reviews would be nice! Please? I'm not asking for much :( **


	5. Pyromania

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Thank you for the lovely review that said they think Ai is interesting. I hope you like the other OC as well.**

Normal

Thoughts ((From others) Usually Ai and Koko semi communicating.)

"Speaking"

_Chapter 5; Pyromania._

~Ai's P.O.V~

Tears started to burn the back of my eyes; I wiped my eyes in attempt to stop the onslaught of tiny little droplets that were forcing their way past my azure eyes. My lips quivered as I took a small intake of breath, awaiting her appearance.

Her soft caramel hair framed her body all the way down to her petite waist, the short blue skirt swung around her pale legs, her heels clicked against the floorboards of the classroom. A small smile was tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Natsume, where do you think you're going?" I looked around the class and noticed that they were all focused on Natsume not one of them noticing the girl in front of the class.

"Away from you."

"No you aren't."

Smoke drifted around the class a large ring of fire surrounding the teacher at the front of the class. Jinno-sensei if I'm correct. "tch, idiot flame." Natsume's head flicked up, his crimson eyes meeting large topaz ones. I shuddered at her tone. A cold breeze blew against me and I knew all too well what was going to happen. A large orb of water floated towards Natsume, the clear liquid glimmering in the light of the sun that was seeping through the window. Natsume growled as the water floated above him momentarily before dropping all over him, his raven locks sticking to his face, the white button up shirt clung to his toned chest. With a shiver racking his body Natsume pointed an accusing finger at the offending girl.

Unaffected by this the girl simply bowed before introducing herself. "I'm Ella Minroe. Please take care of me. Especially you. Ai-chan."

All sets of eyes lay on me, my cheeks flushed a light pink.

This was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**Read and Review!**


	6. Authors Note

Heya! Long time no update. Right?

I swear that by the end of the month I will be updating again. Well for anyone that likes this story. If someone like that even exists.

At first I was gonna stop writing it but I couldn't bring myself to do that because

a) my sister likes this story

b) other people like this (I think? Correct me if I'm wrong)

c) I want to continue writing this. This is one om my best written stories. Even I myself am shocked at how well I wrote it.

I hope that some people are glad because of this little note. xx See you all soon!


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Hiya! I'm back~ hehehe :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Normal

Thoughts ((From others) Usually Ai and Koko semi communicating.)

"Speaking"

_Chapter 6; Dirty Little Secret_

Ella was standing to the side waiting for the teacher to tell her where to sit. As she turned around her caramel hair bounced lightly. "Um. Excuse me but where am I supposed to sit?"

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Jinno-sensei's reply to the newly transferred student. His body was trembling, a dark aura radiating off of him. His eye slipped closed as he tried to even his breathing before he seethed his answer. "In the spare space in the second row. And you are not supposed to use your alice in my class." Instead of replying to his rude statement Ella gave him a sardonic smile.

I glanced to my side, my eyes meeting Koko's. His lips twitched upwards, his eyes never leaving mine. And that's when a very interesting thought wandered into to my brain. How does this new girl know the other new girl? I clenched my hands tighter, my manicured nails digging into my skin the red liquid running through body seeping out the three small holes. Koko put his hand on mine as I started to remember what happened that rainy day.

_A thick fog surrounded me; my hand was linked with Ella's. Her toffee coloured hair sat just beneath her shoulder blades and mine sat at the top of my chest. We were wearing similar outfits; a tank top and a pair of shorties. The rain poured down, the hail smashing into our backs, small cuts appearing along our spines and dyeing our shirts a disturbing red. Our hands broke apart as I fell to the floor, our attackers approaching fast. Ella ran on without me, her small form disappearing in the cloudy fog. I pushed my small form up running after Ella who has stopped behind some bins. She was crouching down, her chest almost brushing against the wet floor. 'Sorry Ai-chan. I wanted to find somewhere we could hide.' I smiled down at her knowing that she was telling the complete truth as she hadn't noticed me fall over. Our attackers now stood before us and we sprinted off in the opposite direction. My eyes were still on the form of my best friend and that's when I smacked into a large and warm chest. My navy eyes locked with stirring emerald ones. He kissed my temple and my sight started to be blocked by a black haze. The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Ella being lunged at by a man, her small form trembled water start to dart around and through the man. As water pierced the man's skull with a sickening crack my body fell limp and everything turned black. _

I gasped and pulled my hand away from Koko's. Small tears formed in the sides of his muddy brown eyes. Pain was mingling in with adoration as he watched my form. He stretched his hand out to touch my face tenderly. His thumb rubbed my cheek as he tried to rid my face of the offending clear droplets that had started falling as my memory began. I leant into his touch as warmth flooded through me.

"Are you done being lovey-dovey?" I froze as I realised the voice belonged to Natsume. As I searched the class for him I found that he was sitting behind Ella. Beside him as always was Ruka, his lips parted as a wisp of air slipped past. His eyes were caressing Ella; he picked up a piece of her hair and played with it between her middle and pointer fingers, his mind drifting into his world of fantasies. I wonder what her caramel coloured curls would look like sprawled out on my baby blue sheets.  My gaze softened as a small chuckled slipped passed my ever closed lips.

"Ruka. You're such a perv."

Everyone turned to face the wide eyed and tomato faced Ruka. They each exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of laughter. During the commotion Koko's hand grasped my petite one before resting it on his leg. Hidden from the class by the large oak desk we were seated at. Pink dusted his cheeks as he looked at the board ahead of us, refusing to meet my eyes.

**Read and review!**

**hehe what you think? Like my Ai x Koko moments? **


End file.
